slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek:Lorana123/@comment-33115524-20171214215435/@comment-25066708-20180108151030
Dera65 napisał(-a): Wiesz, ja ogólnie to nie lubię pić, ale wtedy nie miałam za bardzo wyboru heh... Tak to jest jak się wyjdzie z towarzystwem, które sobie wymyśla "kolejki" co 5 minut... niestety XD I jak, dałaś radę poznać już iKON przez święta? Niedługo będą mieli comeback, więc jak Ci się spodobali to będzie szał XD Co do BTS to ja na początku bardzo ich lubiłam, znam ich praktycznie od debitu, ale potem... Sama nie wiem. Muzykę lubię nadaj, ale jakoś już ich tak nie śledzę. Nie wiem, strasznie się zraziłam do ich fandomu, wiem, że to niesprawiedliwe oceniać fandom tak "w ogóle", ale ja nie poznałam jeszcze niestety żadnej ARMY, z którą dałoby się jakoś racjonalnie pogadać o pewnych rzeczach, tak więc... Chyba już nawet nie chcę dalej szukać, mam serdecznie dość tego fandomu heh... :/ O, no to widzisz, ja siedzę w kpopie już od kilku ładnych lat, ale za to Monsta X jakoś właśnie tak od pół roku się zaczęłam interesować mocniej, wcześniej tylko ich muzyki słuchałam, głupia ja. "Girlgrupy to dla mnie takie bardziej... piszczenie" hahahaha piona! Naprawdę, piona XD Myślę to samo. W dużej większości to naprawdę samo piszczenie. Oczywiście znajdzie się kilka grup, które lubię, np. bardzo polecam Blackpink, bo one akurat mają ekstra kawałki, przynajmniej jak dla mnie + kocham głos Rose ♥ No a poza nimi to tylko słucham 2ne1, EXID niektóre piosenki i SNSD, ale też tylko kilka nutek lubię.... no i właściwie na tym chyba koniec ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ A tak to tylko pojednyczne jakieś fajne piosenki czasem znajduję od girlbandow i nic więcej. Dla mnie Kai w EXO jest pierwszy, a potem to w sumie już wszyscy na równi są XD Oczywiście jeszcze Tao, ale skoro odszedł to nie mogę już powiedzieć, że jest na drugim miejscu, ale dopóki był w EXO to tak właśnie było, Kai, Tao, dopiero potem cała reszta. Pamiętam, jak przyśnił mi się on dokładnie dzień przed tym, kiedy pojawiła się info, że chyba opuszcza EXO, ehhh... :/ Co do dram to polecam przede wszystkim Dream High 2. Obejrzyj tym bardziej, bo gra tam JB jedną z głównych ról :D No i Jinyoung też tam gra. Ekstra drama, chyba moja ulubiona do tej pory. Dream High też możesz obejrzeć, ale jak dla mnie, mimo, że to pierwszy sezon, to dwójka podobała mi się bardziej... Może dlatego, że dwójkę pierwszą obejrzałam, ze względu na obsadę, idk XD Pierwszy sezon obejrzałam dla Ok Taecyeona, gdyby nie on, nie oglądałabym lol IU tam gra, więc bleh... XD Nie przepadam za nią, ani jako za aktorką, ani wokalistką, i szczerze mówiąc nie wiem co wszyscy w niej widzą o.O W Scarlet Heart była bardzo średnia, oglądałam bo Baekhyun tam grał (ale go zabili XD sorry za spoiler, musiałam XD), ale opornie mi szło dooglądanie jej do końca. No ale nevermid, nie wszystkim się wszystko musi podobać. No... a poza DH2, to naprawdę MUSISZ obejrzeć Goblina. To było takie mega, że aż sama mam ochotę znowu to zobaczyć. W jednej chwili umierasz ze śmiechu, a za 5 minut topisz się we własnych łzach, ale mówię Ci, to jest jedna z najlepszych dram, jakie w życiu widziałam, nie da się tego nie lubić chyba XD Myślę, co tu jeszcze takiego '''mega '''mogłabym polecić, ale póki co nic takiego mi nie przychodzi do głowy. Te dwie wyżej wymienione są najlepsze. Jak Ci się będzie chciało to polecam też Boys over flowers, ale to japońską wersję, koreańska była dla mnie taka żenująca, że nie obejrzałam nawet do końca X'DDDD A w japońskiej po prostu kupa śmiechu XD She was pretty, też dobre, Siwon z SJ tam gra, a on jest super aktorem, i można obejrzeć właśnie ze względu na niego, dosyć zabawna drama... No i nic innego póki co nie przychodzi mi do głowy XD Jak to obejrzysz i Ci się spodoba to wtedy będę mogła podać Ci jakieś też inne tytuły, jak sobie przypomnę, co warto jeszcze. Wiesz co, szczerze mówiąc to ja nie mam ulubionej piosenki XD Nie potrafię tak wybrać... Zależy na co mam aktualnie "fazę" XD Zazwyczaj jest tak, że jak spodoba mi się jedna piosenka to słucham jej przez X czasu, potem mi się ona nudzi i zabieram się za coś innego co mi wpadnie w ucho. Naprawdę nie umiem nic wybrać. A przynajmniej nie od MX, ani EXO, bo np. od iKON to będzie chyba Just Go albo Climax, od Super Junior na pewno Daydream, ta piosenka jest po prostu ponad wszystko inne, a od SHINee, Tell me what to do, ale to też tylko tak w 80% bo takiej jednej chyba jednak też nie potrafię wybrać XD No i od BigBang na pewno Tonight, ale to z wielkiego po prostu sentymentu do tej piosenki, bo jest jedną z pierwszych jakie usłyszałam z kpopu. A Ty masz jakieś ulubione? Jasne, książki czytam, głównie fantastykę. Masz może profil na lubimyczytać? Łap moje konto jak co ;D Nie mam tam wszystkich książek, jakie czytałam, ale staram się w miarę uzupełniać. Moja ukochana seria to Zastępy Anielskie Kossakowskiej, bosze, jak ja ją kocham za te książki Nie ma impezy bez kolejeczki Xd Ja jeszcze do niedawana nawet nie myślałam o piciu, ale odkryłam, że po lampce wina czuję się taka... znieczulona. Nie upija mnie to, ale daje poczucie, że jestem bezpieczna w tym złym, złym świecie. W iKON dopiero wchodze. Jak na razie moim fev jest Jinhwan, ale u mnie wszystko "odświeża się" co 24h więc... jutro pewnie będzie Junhoe XD Mam dokładnie tak samo jak ty tylko, zę na odwrót XD Monsta i ja jesteśmy razem od dawien dawna. Gdyby nie oni nie pokochałabym k-popu. BTS lubię, ale bez fangerlingu. Granice przyzwoitości są XD No... chyba, że widzę Jiminka....lub Suge... Wtedy to już loose controle of my body XD Ja wgl nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z fanbudami. Nie wytrzymałabym psychicznie gdybym miała miec stycznośc z psychofanami lub pseudofanami. Szczególnie z tymi drugimi. Skończyłoby sie tak, że ktoś by zginą i uwierz.... nie byłaby to przyjemna śmierć xd PIONA, LASKA! Odtańczmy k-pop dance radości! XD Ej a może załozymy nawsze własne "bractwo krwi"? XD Tylko my dwie i -pop. Nie będziemy się musiały użerać z tymi osobnikami z gównosfery (czytaj: fandom) XD Kai to jest wgl...to... TO NIE JEST NAWET CZŁOWIEK. On powinien być nielegalny. Przeciez za każdym razem gdy go widzę to po prostu nie moge wytrzymać, taki jest zarąbisty. A mówią, że orgazmy nie chodzą piechotą XD Kai jest żywym dowodem na to, ze chodzą :P Ja ogólnie zapoznałam się z EXO , gdy byli już w obecnym składnie. Nigdy nie poznałam reszty, ale wiem o ich istnieniu i wiem, że mój Xiumiś był z nimi blisko. Ta wiedza mi wystarczy, bo skoro mój mały Xium ich kochał to ja tez ich kocham XD Wszystko brzmi soczyście. Szczególnie ta drama gdzie gra JB. Gdy tylko dostanę nowy internet (taki bez ograniczeń) to od razy zabieram się za oglądanie. Mmmm Moniś lubić śmiech przez łzy XD Chyba zacznę od Goblina. Bekhyun umiera!!!? GDZIE!!? Oj, nie, nie, nie moge oglądac takich rzeczy. Chcesz żebym zeszła na ból serca? Chociaż.... stop... ja nie mam serca. Ale wciąż mogę zejśc na ból dziury po sercu... Hmmm... XD Kurde, soulmate, dawaj żołwia XD Ja mam to samo. Słucham w kółko i w kółko, az mi się znudzi, a potem jadę nową XD The same, the same. U mnie ogólnie piosenki MX wszystkie są super, ale jednak twórczość EXO bardziej mnie jara. Oni są tacy... sensulani i ich piosenki są takie same. Gdyby kazali mi wybierać to prędzej bym umarła niż zdecydowała, którą ubóstwaim the most Xd Ale... gdyby kazali mi wybrać choreografie to juz inna sprawa. Moje ulubione EXO tańce to Monster i (of course) Artyficial love (Jestem pewna, ze wiesz dlaczego *lenny face*), a od MX na pewno Hero, From Zero i Dramarama. Nie ma profilu na lubieczytać, ale chętnie złapię twoje konto... najlepiej za nogę (Wybacz zboczenia XD Powinnam cię ostrzeć na samym starcie, ze straszny ze mnie zboczuch :P Czasem nawet w klasie nazywają mnie "Zboczeniec", więc... XD) Lubię fantastyke, ale bardziej przeawiają do mnie kryminały, romanse i dramaty, a najlepiej to romanse w połączeniu z dramatami. I okazjalnie czytam creepepasty XD Jak do tej pory chyba najlepsze co w życiu przeczytałam to "Love me never". Ostatnia cześć wyjdzie dopiero we marcu, tak więc czeka mnie dużo czekania ;( Rozumie, rozumiem. Spokojnie, jesli nie chcesz mówić to nie musisz. Wiem, ze ciężko jest się pogodzić ze świercią swojego idola. To jak stracić kochoś z rodziny. Okropne uczucie. Trzymaj się dzielnie, moja miła i pamiętaj, że Jonghyun jest teraz w lepszym świecie. Nie musi już dłużej cierpieć. Fakt, ze jego fani bąda za nim tęsknić, ale trzeba pamiętać o tym, ze on nigdy nie zniknie z tego świata bo jego twórczośc na zawsze pozostanie w naszych sercach i za każdym razem, gdy zecchesz poczyć jego obecnośc, jego serce i dusze to wystarczy, że odopalisz Youtube i ustawisz jego kawałki na pełen regulator. W końcu... to jego muzyka i on zawsze będzie w niej istaniał. Przynajmniej część niego.